One of Them
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: AU. Sequel to Outcasts.Danny, do you love me or not? Angry tears slid down her cheek.Of course I love you. Sam only shook her head.You said that Danny, but you don't know what it really means. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the sequel just like I promised. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'll have fun writing it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of Outcasts. It now is on 20 favorite list and 20 author alert list. So thanks. If you haven't read Outcasts you should thisthe a sequel.**

Summary: One of Them- Sam's old friends confront her with an offer she can't refuse. Cassie starts to feel uncomfortable with Danny's and Sam's relationship. Soon her friendship with everyone becomes tangled. The ghost is back with something to keep Danny busy. When Sam and him break up, he is devastated. A couple weeks later Sam starts to date someone else, and Danny is determined to get her back.Even though Tucker is dating Cassie, he starts to struggle with his feelings for Val. It all winds down to Prom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp or any relating characters. Just my ocs. Cassie, Joey, and two other ocs that will be new, along with John if I decide to put him in the fic.**

* * *

A whole year passed for the students of Casper High. Students came and went. Tucker, Sam, Danny, Cassie, and Val all found themselves at their senior year. Over their junior year, Sam and Danny's love only grew stronger.

"It's finally our senior year." Tucker shouted.

"So you really have to do that all the time?" Sam asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Yes." Tucker replied. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Sam, give him a break." She turned to meet her boyfriend, Daniel Fenton. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey." She spoke softly to him.

"Hey yourself." He answered.

"Would you two get a room?" Valerie teased the two of them.

"Maybe we will." Sam countered before kissing her boyfriend again.

"Hey guys." Cassie approached them. She smiled at Tucker, who smiled back, making Val's smile fade, but not enough for anyone to notice. Tucker and her had been getting to know each other for a year, but he seemed to be stuck on Cassie. Val was glad that Sam and Danny's relationship worked out, but she wanted a relationship. She thought that maybe would pick up on any of the hints that she had dropped, but he hadn't.

* * *

Cassie smiled at Tucker. She had been his secret girlfriend for a year now. She had thought that Danny only had a crush on Sam, but the year that they had been going out had proven her wrong. She turned her smiled to Danny. Sam was currently leaning up against him, and his arms encircled her waist. Cassie longed to be the one Danny held, but until he and Sam broke up, all Danny and her could be was friends. She advert her attention back to Tucker, so no one would notice that she was staring at Danny. Tucker waited on her hand and foot. Neither of them had deepened the relationship that much; Tucker had done it mostly. She had made-out with him a couple times, but it was nothing serious. She figured it was because she was saving her heart for Danny. She was afraid that she was in love with Danny, for if it was true, she was afraid that Danny wouldn't see her like that. Danny used to like her like that, but that was until Sam came along. Cassie remembered the day were Danny had met her. Danny could barely get out his name, let alone hold a normal conversation like a normal person. She hoped that a small part of Danny still cared for her like that, just like before Sam had entered his life.

* * *

Danny looked down at the girl in his arms. He couldn't imagine a day without her; she was finally his. He held her in his arms, and never wanted to let go. Sam was too precious for that. Sam had helped him in ways she could never come to understand. She completed him as corny as it sounded. He kissed her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She rested her head further back onto his chest.

"I don't know, I have a lot of homework. I'll call you." He nuzzled her neck with his lips making a gasp escape her lips. Danny loved how he could make her do that. He had made mistakes with other girls in the past, but no more. He loved her, and that was all that mattered. He gazed down into her lavender eyes. There was a certain gleam in her eyes. She was happy; she always had that look when she was happy. She was happy to be with him. He didn't know why, she used to be popular, but she gave it all up to be with him. She was mysterious and yet so clear, she was an angel and yet held a darker complexion. She was life, and yet she took his breath away, and the best part was; she was all his.

* * *

Tucker watched Cassie's eyes flicker back to no one in particular. He had seen it though; she was staring at Danny. He felt a twinge of jealousy spring up in his blood. She still wasn't over him. She said she was, but he had stopped believing her months ago. She still liked Danny, and it sickened him. It wasn't Danny's fault; he didn't want to blame him. All he could do was try to coax Cassie out of liking Danny. Danny was one of his best friends; Ticker had known him for a long time. He kept all of Danny's secrets for him including when he first met Cassie, and confessed that he liked her. When they had first met, his friends "discouraged" Danny from seeing him. He was surprised when Danny showed up a couple days later at his doorstep. Then Cassie came along, yes, beautiful, smart, and understanding Cassie. Cassie was the one who convinced Danny to go into the portal in the first place. That day changed all of their loves, but mostly Danny's. A month after Danny's accident, his friends came back, so Danny could have one last chance to stay on the A-list. Danny had chosen Cassis and him over the likes of Paulina and Dash. Sure, Danny and Cassie had a few "blushly" moments at the beginning, but then they stopped, partly because Sam stepped into Danny's life. Tucker admitted to himself that he was mad at the beginning, but all the anger died when he started to get to know Sam. Sam was almost like a sister he never had. She would tell him everything. Sam was a girl forced to live a prep's life, and she hated it. Her parents weren't too thrilled when they found out that he was one of her friends or when they found out that Danny was her boyfriend. Tucker was glad everything worked out fine. When Sam gave up popularity, she also brought along Valerie. He didn't know what to think about her. He knew he was slightly attracted to her, even though he shouldn't be. Cassis was his girlfriend, not Valerie. He secretly admitted to himself that he liked it when Val had kissed him; it felt right. He couldn't place the words to describe it. He pushed the thought aside. He couldn't like Val. He liked Cassie; he was dating the girl of his dreams, and yet the thought of Val was flooding his mind and being engraved on his thought.

* * *

Sam looked up in her boyfriend's crystal blue eyes. She loved the feeling of his arms being wrapped around her. She felt protected, safe, and loved. Their relationship had grown steady despite the glares they had gotten form the preps, or ghost attacks. Danny came and rescued her every time. She knew her mother hated Danny. She could see it in her eyes. Her dad had watched the relationship grow with a smile. Surprisingly, when she gave up her friendship with the preps, so did Valerie. Valerie was a close friend. They could talk hours on end. Val was one of the only ones that she went to when she was faced with problems that concerned Tucker or Danny. Not that she didn't trust Danny, but she needed someone who could fully relate to her problems. Then there was Tucker. Tucker felt like a brother to her. He protected her from everything that Danny couldn't. She noticed Tucker's smile at Cassie faded when she looked at Danny. Sam had noticed it too. She was never worried though, Danny had assured her many times that there was nothing between the two of them, and there never would be. She believed him. When ghosts weren't attacking, Danny would take her out flying. She loved flying with Danny. The wind would tangle her hair, they snuggled so close she could feel his icy skin through his body suit, and she loved the glow in his green eyes. She knew she was protected from anything that went wrong.

* * *

The bell ran releasing the students for lunch. Sam changed her books form her locker. She felt arms embrace her.

"Hey Sammy." The voice said.

"Do you have to do that all the time?" She asked.

"You bet." Was the response as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please can I come over tonight?" He begged.

"Only if I finish my essay for English." She answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Their hands laced together as they headed off to the lunch room. Tucker and Val were already seated.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Tucker teased.

"Tucker." Sam growled, not that she minded that Danny was her boyfriend, but she hated the labeling.

"So what if we are?" Danny countered. His finger went under Sam's chin. Sam saw the gleam in his eyes…he wanted to annoy Tucker. He gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"You two can stop now." Tucker whined. Val let out a laugh as Danny and Sam sat down. Cassie took her pot right across from Danny next to Tucker. Danny's and Cassie's eyes met for a second before Danny tore his eyes to his girlfriend. He had never really "talked" to Cassie since he had started dating Sam. He didn't know why the conversations never went further than hello and how are you. He feared that he was ignoring his best friend. He hated the feeling. He never talked to her about why she disliked Sam. He knew Cassie tried to hide the fact, but he could tell. He knew something was bothering her, and he hated not knowing what it was. Their eyes locked again. He felt a twinge of something flustering down in his stomach. It caused fear to race through him. Had he just suppressed his feelings for Cassie? No, he couldn't like Cassie, he loved her as a sister, and that was it. He suddenly felt guilty. Sam was his girlfriend, and here he was even thinking that he had even small feelings for her. He put his hand on top of Sam's. She smiled at him. It reminded him on how much he loved that smile.

* * *

Tucker's hand slid under the table so it rested on Cassie's knee. Val tried to ignore the sight. After all, both Sam and Danny had missed his action because they were sitting on the other side of the table.

'Is Tucker trying to hit on Cassie?' Val was shocked when Cassie did nothing to remove Tucker's hand, or at least she didn't right away. Val almost let out a sigh of relief when Cassie pushed his hand off. Val watched Tucker's face become confused. One of the worst thoughts crossed her mind. Was Tucker going to ask Cassie out?

* * *

The bell rang releasing the students from class. Danny caught up to Sam.

"Can I fly you home?" He started at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Of course you can." The two ran to a secluded place. No one ever followed them; they just guess that they were busy making-out. Danny quickly changed into Phantom. He scooped her up into his arms, and took off to the sky. The flight was in blissful silence. Sam just snuggled closer to Danny which was words enough. Danny landed somewhere nearby Sam's house. They walked together.

"So, how was your day?" Danny asked.

"I have to do an English essay." She smiled at him.

"And yours?"

"Boring as always." He replied. The two stopped in front of her house.

"I'll fly by later tonight." He kissed her cheek and then her lips. Sam pulled away savoring the moment only to return again, only this time he pulled away.

"I better let you go. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Danny."

"Bye Sammy." With that, she was gone into the house. He licked his lips. He truly meant that he loved her; he only hoped that she knew that.

* * *

Sam rested her head in her hands. Couldn't this essay be easier? She only had two paragraphs done, and it was already seven. Danny would be there any moment. Once he got there, she would be distracted beyond reason. She heard the front door slam. Her father was home.

"What are you doing here?" She heard her mother scream. She dropped her pencil and all thoughts of the assignment for hopes of stopping their fight before it really began. She ran out right in the middle of her parents; neutral ground, but it didn't really matter; she was caught between the two glares of her family civil war.

* * *

**RGT- I love the ending...it just fits. I'm sorry if the first chapter is boring, but things will pick up. I thought it would be nice if you guys knew where they stood at the beginning of their senior year. I hope this story is just as much of a success as the last one was. I'm currently working on chapter 3 since I didn't get as much as I thought I would in Canada, but I am working on both this and You Promise at the same time, so bare with me.**

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 Let Me In

**Hey Guys! Summer School is finally over for me. I'm sorry I didn't update on time, Fanfiction wouldn't let me for some reason...weird. Anyway. I hope this isn't too boring for you guys. I loved the reviews from you. Keep it up please. I deadicate this chapter to Save Danny69 and The Sleep Warrior (Eylse). (Save Danny for being the first to review, and Eylse for just being Awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just my oc's...(Cassie, John, Joey, Cassie's dad, Mr. Ginning, and two new characters that will show up in the fic later...)**

**A.N.- Italics are flashbacks**

* * *

_Last time..._

_What are you doing here?" She heard her mother scream. She dropped her pencil and all thoughts of the assignment for hopes of stopping their fight before it really began. She ran out right in the middle of her parents; neutral ground, but it didn't really matter; she was caught between the two glares of her family civil war._

* * *

"The fact is I live here." Her father shouted back.

'Please, not tonight.' Sam's parents were going through a "phase." They had fights frequently. To Sam it seemed like almost every night.

"Mom, Dad, please stop." She pleaded, but it did no good.

* * *

Danny phased through her window. No one was around. So much for being a surprise. He crept over to the bed where the curtains weren't drawn. He peeked his head through. 

"Sammy?" He questioned. Her bed was empty. He began to worry. Sam wasn't in her room. He heard yelling beneath him. He disappeared into the room below him.

* * *

"Please, stop fighting, Danny will"- 

"Danny, I've had heard enough of that boy. Couldn't you dump him for a more suitable gentleman?" Danny's eyes narrowed first out of anger and then they soften. Was Sam pressured like this to break up with him all the time? He was surprised that she hadn't given in yet. He was glad she hadn't; she was his whole world. A thought disturbed him. Did her mom really hate him that much? He knew he was nothing like Dash, but he made Sam happy right? Sam's dad finally spoke up.

"Your right, let's have it your way, and let her be miserable. Leave her out of this. Stop taking it out on the child."

"Oh pish posh, your still treating her like a child." That was the last straw for Sam.

"I'm eighteen; I can make my own decisions, especially on who I date." Sam joined in. Danny smiled. That was his Sam fighting like the rebel she was. He let his thoughts wander to her eighteen birthday party. She looked stunning that night. She had worn a deep purple strapless dress for the party her parents threw for her. Her hair was up in a loose bun. After a couple hours after the party started he had pulled her over to be alone with him.

_"Sam, you know I love you right?" He had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Of course." She answered._

_"Then I want you to have this." He pulled out a ring. Sam gasped._

_"Danny, you shouldn't have"- She chided as she slipped the ring on her finger._

_"Yes I did. You know after the necklace….I went back to look for it, but I couldn't find it."_

_"Danny you"-_

_"Sam, promise me that you'll look at the ring and it will remind you how much I love you."_

_"I don't need a ring for that." She toyed with it on her finger._

_"As long as you're by my side." She smiled at the thought and then laughed._

_"Why are you laughing?" Danny's eyebrows knitted together. This wasn't supposed to be funny. There was nothing to laugh at. He was being serious and she was ruining the moment._

_"I was just imagining of us later down the road." She smiled dreamily._

_"Of us growing old together, do you think that will happen?" He suddenly embraced her. He held her like if he did let her go she would disappear. He whispered in her ear,_

_"I know it will."_

He had meant what he said. He did plan on growing old with her. He tuned back into the yelling.

"You don't know what love is, and I bet neither does Danny."

"Liar!" Sam shouted.

* * *

"Cassie?" A little boy asked the darkened room except for the single lamp that was on. Cassie closed the book she was reading. 

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." He admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The boy just nodded as he crawled onto her bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dad came back." His voice was dead-panned.

"And." Cassie prompted.

"He- he." He couldn't get the rest out. Tears ran down his cheeks. Cassie didn't even want to know what had happened.

"Then I woke up to the fighting downstairs." He finished.

"They're at it again aren't they?" Cassie referred to Sam's parent's; now and then Sam stepped into the argument as well, but she only made things worse because most of the times the fight were about her. It made Cassie smile to think Sam wasn't "perfect." So her parents fought; big deal. A question frilled in her head again and again; what was the difference between her and Sam? She would think to the point where she could get a headache, but her mind turned up nothing. Sam was beautiful, and so was she. They now "lived" in the same family, they had the same friends. Her mind came back to the question, her mind would register it, but she would come up with the same answer; nothing.

* * *

"So I can't be in love with Danny, but if it were Dash or any other boy you approved of it would be how long till the wedding?" 

"Well I simply thought that if you met this one boy, Justin"-

"Mom, I love Danny, and there is nothing you can do or say to change that." She held back tears that were dangerously close to spilling over on her cheeks. The fights weren't usually this bad. Her mother wasn't this cruel most of the time. Her father just stood there.

"You know what; you're just like your father. You are so stubborn. Maybe that's why I'm getting a divorce." Her mother shouted. Sam's whole world that was spinning so fast suddenly stopped. The room fell silent.

"W-what?" Sam breathed out. She didn't move.

"Now why did you have to tell her like that?" Sam's dad chided.

"I was going to tell her."

"You weren't going to tell her and you know it." Her mother snapped. Sam turned to her dad.

"Dad…no, you can't be serious. Tell me she's lying." Her dad advert his eyes from his daughter.

"Samantha."

"You're lying. No you can't be"- She lost her voice.

"Sam, you have to be reasonable."

"No…I don't believe you!" She ran up the stairs allowing the tears to flow freely down to the found. Danny watched it all taking place. He watched her go in tears. Sam was trying to be strong. When she got like this, she needed someone to lean on, but she would never admit it. He needed to comfort her. He phased through the ceiling where Sam lay crying on her bed.

"Sammy." He asked in question.

"Danny." She lifted her head from the pillow.

"Sam, don't cry." He shushed her as he embraced her from behind. She leaned back onto him.

"I'm not crying. Everything is fine." She lied.

"Sammy." He warned her.

"I heard everything." He told her.

"You don't mean…everything." Her voice went weak as the words sunk in. She pulled away from his grip.

"Yeah, I did." Danny avoided eye contact.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"You were never supposed to hear her. I just"- New tears slipped down her cheek. Danny hesitated then spoke.

"…Sam, do they put that much pressure on you to …break up with me?"

"Danny, please."

"Sam, I need to know."

"I don't care what they say Danny."

"But if I've known I could have helped you."

"It's nothing Danny."

"We're supposed to work through things. I'm here to help you." He pulled her closer.

"But the only way I can do that is if you tell me about anything that's bothering you."

"My parents are getting a divorce." She cried out.

"It's alright." He cooed.

"I mean, I knew they fought, but I never actually thought that anything like this would happen." Her tears were now tear stained.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here." She cluing to him like nothing else in the world mattered. He returned the embrace. He knew she was strong, but he knew that she needed him; otherwise, she would keep all her feelings bottled up. That would end up being a disaster. He eyed her ring. She told him that she had never taken it off. He thought guilty for even thinking that he liked Cassie. He kissed her tears off of her cheek. The liquid sunk into his lips. It was a bittersweet kiss. His mind kept wandering to what Sam's mother had said. He wanted to ignore it, but the words kept coming back to him.

"Sam." She looked up in his memorizing green eyes.

"Do you remember when I gave you the ring?"

"Yeah." Sam closed her eyes dreamily.

"You know I meant what I said right…about growing old with you."

"What are you getting at?" Sam opened one eye.

"Nothing…I just wanted you to know that I meant that." There was an awkward silence between the two. Sam kept her eyes close. She was just enjoying the moment with him. No matter how upset she would get Danny could always make her feel better. The next question made her eyes shoot open.

"Sam, do I make you happy?" She was confused by the question.

"Danny, what are you"-

"I mean, I'm nothing like Dash." She pushed her lips against his. Danny was taken back, but kissed her before she pulled away.

"I don't want you to be like Dash. He was a jerk. He could never love me like you do." Her hand caressed his cheek as she pulled his head up.

"Danny." She spoke softly as Danny avoided her eyes.

"Look at me." Danny's eyes met hers.

"I want you to know, you do make me happy. I mean I miss you when you go fight ghosts, but that's part of the package to having a super hero boyfriend." She shifted her weight.

"Danny, do you every worry that a ghost would use me against you?" It was a genuine question she really did wonder. The thought of hurting Danny was torture.

"Everyday Sam." He told her, which didn't help her any.

"But." He continued.

"I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and even if you did. I would still love you." She frowned at the comment.

"How can you say that Danny? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you, and here you are acting as if it's nothing."

"I really don't know. I'm even surprising myself." There was a moment of silence which was broken by Danny.

"Sam, I want you to promise that we will always be friends no matter what happens…even if this doesn't work out." He hated the thought of being without Sam.

"I'm not saying that I want to break up…but just in case something does happen." Sam just kissed his lips sweetly.

"I promise." She smiled. After all, she couldn't imagine a life without Danny in it.

I better go." He glanced at the clock that read 10 P.M. He kissed her one last time on her lips.

"Good-bye Sam."

"Bye Danny." He headed off to the window, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"Danny."

"What."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"And Sammy." Their eyes locked.

"Yes, Danny.

"I love you." It felt good to say.

"I love you too." He took one last look at her before he flew off.

* * *

**RGT- Awe isn't that a sweet ending? The next chapter is weird but cool, and if you guys review I'll keep giving sneeklike the one below. I would like to thankJenna Dax for her review. Anyway on to the sneek peek. (I'm doing it differently this time. I'm just going to give you certain lines.)**

**...The impactknocked Danny to the ground right to the feet of a confused Maddie and Jack Fenton.  
Two rings started to form around Danny...**

**..."you can tell him how you feel"  
"No I can't." Val closed her eyes.  
"Why not Valerie?"  
"He's going out with Cassie."...**

**...A sudden shiver ran down her spine  
'What the heck is wrong with me?'...**

**..."Sam, you're not going to tell Danny are you?" She looked into Tucker's brown eyes.  
"No, I won't tell Danny."**

**Well there are your teasers, I hope you enjoy them. I'll update sometime before June 29. Got questions, Comments, anything else? Just leave it in a review.**

**Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 A Shivering Sensation

**It's finally updated. Here you are, the latest chapter. I typed this up today. Five pages. I continue to be shocked. Outcasts have recieved over 8,00 hits. That is big for me, so thank you. This is deadicated to Bubble Phantom for being the first to review...even if she said that teasers were from the devil. I would also like to thank Jenna Dax for reviewing. Nope...Danny is never clueless about his feelings in this. He always knows that they are there...but let's just say he get's jealous easily. (Not in this chapter mind you...but in future chapters) And of course thank you to everyone who reviewed. My Profile has been seen over 850 times...and I'm still adding story ideas, so keep watching for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or related characters...just my OC's which I will make a list for sooner or later in my profile. If you want to use one; just ask.**

* * *

Half a year passed quickly for the students of Casper High. Tucker walked through the halls of the high school. He half-smiled because of the fact it was Friday. He approached his locker. Val was at her locker; two lockers away exchanging books. She suddenly looked up and saw him walking towards her. She sped up her hand movements so she could leave before Tucker arrived. Tucker watched in confusion as Val swiftly walked away. Didn't Val want to see him? Was she mad? He couldn't recall anything he did that would have made her mad at him. He stopped at his locker not taking his eyes off where she left. He shrugged it off. It probably was a "girl problem." She would go to Sam, and all would be normal in a couple days. If things kept up he would talk to Sam. He was sure Val would be alright. Sam would take care of anything Val had issues with. If Val was mad at him; he would find out soon enough. At least he hoped that things would get back to normal. He wasn't sure where to take it from there, so he decided to wait.

* * *

"Sam." Val ran up to her. 

"Oh hey Val, what's up?" Sam looked up from her locker.

"You have to help me."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam's smile faded. Thoughts raced through her mind of all the things that could have happened.

"Tucker is starting to notice."

"Val, what are you talking about?"

"I've been…ignoring Tucker lately, and he's starting to notice. It looked like he wanted to talk to me." Sam let out a small laugh.

"And what's so bad about that? You can tell him how you feel."

"No, I can't Sam." Val turned away from Sam.

"Why not Valerie?" Sam asked.

"He's going out with Cassie." Sam suddenly stopped pulling her history book out of her locker.

"What did you say?"

"I've caught them kissing a couple times." Val sheepishly admitted. Sam found herself lost of words.

"Oh." Sam wasn't dumb. She knew that Tucker liked Cassie for the longest time. There was a very slim chance that Tucker would even consider going out with Val now that he was going out with Cassie. She just hated to tell Val that. A sudden thought occurred to her. Val was the only one who didn't know Danny's secret. It was tempting to just tell her, but it would be an awkward time, and it wasn't her secret to tell. It was Danny's. She would just make sure she talked to him later.

"What should I do Sam?"

"You'll have to face him sometime, the sooner either better. I'll talk to him in the meantime."

"Thanks Sam." Sam watched Val run off to class. A thought ran through her mind, why hadn't he told them he was dating Cassie? Didn't he trust her? Why did he hide it? Tucker told her everything all the time, so why not this? She tried to suppress the thought. Tucker had the right to keep secrets from them, just as much as Danny kept his secret from everyone. It was no different, but what else was Tucker hiding from her?

* * *

Danny came into the classroom just before the bell rang. The teacher raised her eyebrow before marking that he was there. 

"That was close Danny. Watch it." She told him. Danny sunk in his seat trying to avoid attention. His teachers were already upset at him, telling him he could do better, and come better or earlier next time. He knew he could do better; he just didn't have the time with all the ghost attacks, but at least he was passing. After around ten minutes a blues wisp fell out of his mouth. Danny mentally cursed to himself. Why did it have to be in this class? Miss Melinda already hated him. He raised his hand.

"Yes Danny?" Her tone was slightly annoyed.

"May I go to the restroom?" He whined.

"Can it wait?" He could see she was griping the textbook harder than needed. She let out a frustrated sigh trying to remain calm.

"No." Danny answered.

"Alright go ahead." She waved her hand to dismiss him. He raced out of her class; partly to make it convincing, but he just wanted to get away from all the glares and giggles of his fellow classmates as well as his teacher. Whatever ghost it was, it was going to get a beating.

* * *

Sam sat dully in her science class. Her teacher blabbed on like the world was going to end. She knew all of the material already anyways. This was one of two classes she didn't have with Danny. This was the only one she didn't have with Tucker, but it didn't matter anyways; most of the classes he sat too far away to talk to. Val sat on the opposite side, but she was too busy taking notes for an upcoming test. Sam used the time to decide she would talk to Tucker after school. She was getting picked up by the limo today, so Danny wouldn't have to wait up. A sudden shiver ran down her spine. She shot up straight in her chair. 

"What the heck." She whispered to herself. Danny wouldn't have done that; he was in class.

"Sam." She looked up at her teacher. His eyebrows were furrowing and his eyes narrowed at her.

"Is there something you would like to share with my class?" By this time all eyes were on her.

"Oh…no it's nothing." The teacher eyed her incredulously.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir." She avoided eye contact with him. He went back to teaching. Danny would be dead later thanks to that. He should know better to sneak out and scare her like that. A thought accorded to her. What if it wasn't Danny? It was a force that went up her spine almost like a chill, but she wasn't cold. She didn't even feel chilled at the beginning of class. The chill seemed to come out of nowhere which scared her. It had to be Danny; there was no other explanation for it. He was just trying to scare her, and it was working.

"Danny you are so dead later." She whispered to the air, even though she was sure that Danny would be gone by then. She knew if Danny had done something he would tell her about it later. He wasn't the type to skip class just to scare her. The chilling feeling went over and over again in her mind.

'What the heck is wrong with me?'

* * *

Danny did run into the restroom, but cam out as Danny Phantom. He floated there, not knowing where to start looking. He was suddenly blasted and knocked to the floor. 

"What do you want from me?" Danny yelled. The same ghost had kept haunting him for two years, and Danny didn't know why.

"I want to make your life just as miserable as you made mine." Danny shouted. The ghost fazed through the ceiling. Danny followed angrily.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"More than you will ever know." The ghost responded. Danny froze when two voices cam into earshot. He knew those voices.

"Mom, Dad." He whispered to himself.

"Yes, let them see who you really are Phantom." The ghost hissed at him as he fired a blast. The impact knocked Danny to the ground right to the feet of a confused Maddie and Jack Fenton. Two rings started to form around him.

'No.' Danny thought as he forced himself to remain in ghost form. Hack's eyes narrowed at the sight of the ghost boy. He pulled out an ectoplasmic weapon of some kind, but before Danny "let" him try out this gun he had faded into the ground and back into the bathroom. He sighed in relief as he changed back into his human self.

"That was too close." He told himself.

* * *

The ghost watched Sam in her classroom. She seemed confused for some reason. She turned to look out the window, so he quickly made himself out of sight even though he was already invisible. He tore his eyes off her lavender ones. She was just like he remembered. He tore his eyes away from her being for fear that Danny would soon return. He would have her, one way or another.

* * *

"Tucker." Sam called out. The African American turned to greet her. 

"Hey Sam." His smiled brightened, just who he wanted to talk to about Val.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker's smile faded.

"What do you think I mean. Why didn't you tell me about Cassie and you?" Tucker's eyes widened. How did she find out?

"Who told you?" He blurted out without thinking. If the news had already spread to Danny, he would be in trouble with Cassie later.

"Who told me is none of your business. What is your business is why didn't you tell me?"

"Was it Danny?" Tucker asked.

"No, he doesn't know yet." Sam confessed.

"Sam, please, don't tell him." Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"And why not? He deserves to know." Tucker started to fidget with his hands.

"Because." He started.

"When I first started to date Cassie that was one of the conditions, she thought it would be awkward for their friendship, and I didn't tell you because…well I thought…you would tell him."

"Oh." All the anger had left her voice.

"Sam…you're not going to tell him…are you?" She looked into Tucker's brown eyes. She hated to keep this from Danny; she told him everything, but Cassie and Tucker obviously didn't want Danny involved in this, and she could see why. Danny over-reacted a couple of times; sometimes it gets to the point where he wouldn't talk to anyone for days.

"No, I won't tell Danny." She said. She turned to walk away, but Tucker's voice stopped her.

"And there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Do you know what's wrong with Val; she suddenly started to avoid me like the plague." Sam's eyes found the floor. Tucker suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Is it...you know..." He gestured.

"That time of the month?" Sam's eyes hot up off the ground.

"EWW, no. Why would I know that?" Tucker's hands became fluster again. He was obviously wrong. "Well…you know. I thought girls talked a lot."

"Tucker…no." Sam shook her head at the boy.

"Then what is it?"

"She's upset about you dating Cassie." Sam loosened her grip so her hand wouldn't become a fist.

"But what did we do?"

"You don't get it do you?" Sam was getting frustrated. She started to walk away.

"No, Sam, wait. Why is she angry?" She turned to him.

"Don't you get it? She likes you." She snapped, and then realized what she had said.

"I have to go." She ran off quickly before Tucker tried to stop her.

"Val likes me?" Tucker repeated. He couldn't believe it. Val liked him, as in liked him liked him. His mind brought out thoughts of Val. He was going to talk to her and tell her his feelings, but what were his feelings? He knew that he liked her…but did he like her more than Cassie?

* * *

Sam slipped through the door and ran up to her room to avoid her mother. She didn't even want to talk to her, not since she actually went through the divorce. A few hours later, a knock came upon her door. 

"What is it?"

"It's Loretta, may I come in?"

"Yes." She answered. The maid walked in.

"I have a letter for you, and you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"He's waiting downstairs." Loretta turned to leave only to turn towards Sam again.

"Oh, and here's the letter." She froze when she saw what the letter was; it was from Harvard.

"I'll be down in a minute. She looked at the letter again. She had applied there just to see if she could get in. She ran downstairs with the letter in hand. A smile danced across her face at the sight of Mr. Ginning sitting in a chair. His smile grew when he saw her.

"Sam." She ran and embraced the loving old man.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She told him.

"Too long." He agreed. He noticed the paper she was trying to hide from him.

"What's that?" He pointed to the envelope behind Sam's back.

"What's what?" Sam tried to play dumb while trying to conceal it better.

"Sam." He warned her. Sam decided it was futile to hide anything from him.

"A letter from Harvard." She handed him the package.

"It's not open." Mr. Ginning told her in surprise.

"No." Sam answered sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not going"-

"And why not?" Mr. Ginning raised his voice.

"I just applied to see if I could get in, I plan to go to Amity Park University with Danny."

"That decision was made before you got this?" He raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"But"-

"No buts, Sam. Danny would be a fool to keep you here with him. Harvard wants you because your one of the best, and if he can't see that; he doesn't deserve you. If he loves you; he needs to let you go. If you guys love each other, your relationship will last."

"I haven't told him yet." Sam spoke softly.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"Soon." Sam answered.

"Look Sam. I have to go talk to your mother."

"Alright." She said, but stopped him out of curiosity.

"How do you know that Harvard wants me? I haven't even opened the envelope yet." A smug grin appeared on his face.

"You got the big envelope." After he left, Sam sat down. Her finger started to open it, but stopped. Why did she stop? She certainly wasn't afraid. This could mean big changes in her life and also in Danny's. She removed her hand. No, she couldn't do it; her heart wouldn't allow her to. She couldn't leave Danny, it was too hard.

* * *

**A.n.- Alright I admit it, I love that Tucker/Sam scene. It was just so funny and fun to write. I laughed every time I read it. For thoes of you who care, I'm updating You Promise tomorrow. I leave for Canada again in two days. I'll be writing up there, and when I come back time for another update! I might do the two-shot I've been thinking of doing when I get back as well. For info go to my profile to the very bottom of all the Danny Phantom ideas. It's called Across My Heart. I would say my next update time would be July 15th, but I'm not sure. Things start to pick up in chapter 4. I bet you're wondering what's happening to Sam...evil grins. **

Teasers: Look at your own Risk!

**...She noticed Sam's smile sort-of fade when Danny came. She also noticed Cassie's smile brighten...**

**..."Why didn't you tell me about this?" Danny questioned. Sam could tell if he was mad or not, so she expected the worst...**

**..."Why are you ignoring me?" Tucker's grip on Val's shoulder tightened.  
"It's nothing." Tucker leveled his gaze to hers.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Val felt trapped. ...**

**There you go. One from three different scenes. Got questions, Comments, Concerns, Review.**

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy!**

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Deal

**Did you guys think I was dead? I know it has been so long since I updated this, but I can explain. I got to working on one of my one shots(My Princess...) and then I just got a writer's block for everything else...so if you haven't read it, you should. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp or relating characters, only Cassie, and one of my OCs that gets introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

Paulina glared at Sam who was hanging out at her locker with Tucker. How happy she seemed; she wasn't supposed to be happy. How could anyone be happy when they weren't popular? She didn't get it. Sam had given up her spot on the A- list to be with her boyfriend, and her so-called friends. What scared Paulina was that Val left too. Was there more people even considering leaving her to take Sam's path? She couldn't have that happen. She needed Sam back as much as she hated to admit it. Sam was growing in popularity despite leaving her and Dash. She tired not to notice when guys looked at her with longing when she's walking in the hall. The guys were supposed to be looking at her, not some freak. Paulina was sure that if she got Sam and Danny to break up, Sam would be crawling back to her, and then everything would be back to normal.

'But how?' Paulina thought hopelessly. At that moment, Cassie passed by in front of her, and stood next to Tucker. She noticed Sam's smile sort- of fade when Danny came; she also noticed that Cassie's smile brightened.

'Interesting.' She thought as her hand made its way to her hip.

"Star." She called out. The girl's blonde hair spun around to answer to the call of her best friend.

"What?"

"How many spots on the A list do we have open?" The blonde's nose started to crinkle as she tried remembering.

"Two why?" Star asked the Latino girl.

"I think I found a way to get Sam where she rightfully belongs." Paulina's smile twisted upwards.

"But I thought she said she didn't want to"-

"That's why you don't think." Paulina snapped her hands becoming fists.

"Sam is…confused." Her smile grew bigger.

"And I think I just found her weakness."

* * *

Cassie walked to her locker just before heading to lunch. She was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the girl's restroom.

"Hey, get your hands off me." Paulina stood near the sink checking over her nails.

"Hello Cassie, isn't it?"

"You have some nerve." Paulina rolled her eyes clearly met fazed.

"Are you finished?" Cassie's eyes narrowed.

"Let's get blunt with this, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but you have something…or more like someone I want." Paulina said.

"What are you talking about?" Not letting her glares off the girl.

"Sam." Paulina simply said. Cassie's eyes widened, and her lips twisted up into a smug smile.

"Well if it isn't Miss Popular wanting something she can't have…typical. Paulina gritted her teeth at the comment, but she pushed her anger down.

"What if I can make it worth your while?"

"With what?" Cassie snorted.

'A week of popularity." Paulina offered.

"Forget it. You see this is why I hate people like you; you think you can buy anyone. Sorry, I'm not interested. Besides, Sam is dating Danny. You're not getting her back. See ya later." Cassie headed towards the door only to be stopped by Paulina's voice.

"What if I can give you what you want?"

"Like you know that." Paulina's hand rested on her hip.

"I know you like Danny." Cassie's eyes widen, and then she relaxed not wanting Paulina to know she had perked her interest.

"So what?" She replied listlessly.

"I see the way you look at him. If you take Sam out of the picture, you could be the one in Danny's arms."

"I'm not low enough to break them up. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"You're just taking back what's rightfully yours." Cassie wanted more than anything to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie." She also didn't like the way the witch was saying her name.

"We both know that you two liked each other before Sam ever came into his life. She stole him away from you." Cassie backed up towards the door.

"You may have bought my brother, but I won't give in." Cassie ran past Star and the other girl that had grabbed her earlier. After Cassie's quick exit, Star saunter over to Paulina.

"What are we going to do now?" Paulina pulled out her tube of lipstick.

"She'll be back." Cassie's answer didn't surprise her one bit.

"How can you be sure?" Paulina pursed her two moist lips together.

"Because she knows we have something she wants. Respect, acceptance, and love." Her eyes momentarily flickered over to the door.

"She'll be back. They always come back."

* * *

Sam placed her books into her locker, but something strange happened. On her last book she hit something hard.

"Ouch." She gasped as she pulled back her book to meet the face of Danny Phantom. She shut the locker door right in his face.

"What was that for?" She felt his arms circle around her waist, and yet he was still invisible.

"What the first time you scared me wasn't enough?" Her voice was cold. Danny flashed his smile thinking that she was talking about sneaking up on her like that.

"Never is." He teased. He kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll be back." Sam's hand touched the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her. To tell the truth; she had never really gotten used to his ghostly kisses. A minute of two later her boyfriend in human form grasped her into a tight hug.

"Sam." She loved it when he said her name.

"Can I come over to study/" Sam let out a laugh.

"You study? Since when?" Danny pulled away from the embrace with mock hurt.

"That hurt right here Sammy." He told her as he pointed to his chest. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it. I suppose you could come over to study, if you apologize for that little stunt you pulled while I was in class today. I almost got a detention because of you." She didn't wait for a response, but headed straight to the limo waiting. Danny chased after her confused.

"What did I do?" There was a pause as he tried to think of anything that he had done.

"You mean the ghost attack, well I'm sorry I didn't pull you out of class, but I took care of it."

"So after the ghost attack, you decide to pull on me in fifth period."

"Sam I don't know what you're talking about." Her face paled. He was joking right? He had to of done that to her.

"Sam what is this about?" Concern ran all over his face.

"It's nothing. We'll talk about it later." She eyed the limo driver.Danny started to sulk like a child who couldn't get any candy out of a huge candy store. He would sneak glances at Sam. If she wasn't going to answer him; he would take it by force. He slid over closer; way too close for comfort on Sam's part. He leaned in and started to kiss the spot on her neck that he knew would drive her crazy. A slight moan escaped her lips as his tongue slid over the spot in slow motion. She was trying not to loose total control.

"Danny." It was a mere whisper. Danny pulled away from his kisses to her neck.

"Did you really think that I'm that weak?" She shot a smug smile over at his broken expression.

Sam 1 Danny 0

For Danny's second attack he flashed one of his heart-melting smiles. Sam's eyes shifted to another part of the car.

Sam 2 Danny 0 Danny's smile turned to a pout. His eyes filling with sadness and longing. He knew she couldn't resist the puppy dog pout. It always worked. Without even looking Sam let out a soft laugh.

"The puppy dog pout won't work on me this time Danny."

Sam 3 Danny still 0

Danny sunk lower into his seat. He had used her three weaknesses against her, but each time she had shot them down. The car pulled to a halt, and seconds later, Sam's door was opened for her. Danny quickly caught up to her and took her hand in his. He was relieved when Sam intertwined their fingers. Sam took him up to her room before her mother had time to protest. Danny flopped down onto her bed grinning at his girlfriend.

"Do you want something to eat or drink before we start studying?"

"Root beer please." His mind began to wander as she left her boyfriend to go to the kitchen. It had been half a year since Sam's parents had broken up. Sam had to choose between them. She wanted to go with her dad, until she found out that he was moving. She didn't want to leave anyone, especially not Danny, so she decided that she would stay with her mom even though she despised her. He had helped her through the change, but he had a feeling she had never really gotten used to it. Something caught the corner of his eye; a thick piece of paper sticking out of one of her desk drawers. It appeared to be stuffed in the drawers in attempt to be hidden. Danny walked over to her desk and pulled the piece of paper which actually turned out to be an envelope out. In the corner it read, Harvard University.

'Sam applied to Harvard?' He flipped the envelope over, it was still sealed. He felt his heart began to beat faster. He slid his finger under the seal. No, he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't.

'What if this is what she's hiding from me.' He broke the seal. He read the papers over and over again letting the shock sink in. She was accepted.

"Here's your root beer"- Her voice stopped at the sight of what was in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam couldn't tell whether he was mad or not, so she prepared for the worse, and yet, he didn't blow up at her. He merely sat back down as if he would collapse if he kept on standing.

"You made it in." His voice was dull trying to accept the fact that Sam might not be attending college with him.

"Mr. Ginning said I would." She said lamely. She felt the guilt overwhelming her for not telling him earlier. Sam rested his root beer on her dresser. Danny just sighed.

"Congratulations." He forced his frown into a believable smile. He had to be there to support her.

"Danny, if you don't want me to go; I'll stay with you at Amity Park University." Her eyes did not leave his.

'I couldn't do that to her.'

"You should go." He forced the lump that was sitting in his throat down. She deserved to go the Harvard. She deserved a bright future with a good job. He didn't deserve her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Danny smiled a heart melting smile.

'Better make our time together count.' He took her up in his arms and kissed her frontally on the lips. Danny ran his tongue over her lips pushing his way in. Their tongues battled for control. Danny retreated from her mouth when she had won the fight. The two fell back onto her bed with Danny on top of her. Danny loved this. The feeling he got when he kissed her lips, the way she smile, and just her being.

Sam found herself smiling as she had won the fight. A moan escaped her lips as Danny kissed his way down her neck. Suddenly, a cold sensation shot up her spine. She froze in fear. There is was again, but this time, it was not joke pulled by Danny. He was right there. Danny noticed her stiffness, and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" The pure joy left his eyes being taking over by serious concern. Her lips started to quiver.

"You didn't scare me in fifth period today, did you?" His eyebrows knitted together at her question.

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Danny, something is happening to me." She paused for a second which seemed like forever to Danny.

"I don't know exactly what, but something is different." Her hands started to shake. Something was defiantly wrong with her.

* * *

Students hung in the hallway trying to stay awake for the mornings. Mondays always seemed the worst. Tucker's mind ran wild when he saw Val at her locker. Something in his gut started to flutter. He slowly approached her until he managed to trap her at her locker with his hands on either side of her body.

"Hey Valerie." The words she likes me kept running through his head.

"Move your hands Tucker." She snapped in irritation.

"Why, are you going somewhere?" He refused to move his hands. Val said nothing trying to ignore him.

"Val, talk to me." He pleaded to her.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Let's start with why are you avoiding me?" Tucker wasn't going to let her run this time. He needed to hear the truth from her.

"Tucker, **get out of my way**!" Val was already uncomfortable with him being this close to her.

"How about how long have you known about Cassie and I dating?" Tucker's eyes narrowed.

"Anyone who can see could tell Tucker. You and your hormones spoke loud enough." Tucker's eyes widened. Was it really that obvious?

"Why do you have such a problem with me dating her?"

"I don't have a problem." She hissed back ignoring Sam's advice to just tell him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Val suddenly felt her whole body go numb. He remembered that? She felt trapped by his incriminating glare.

"I"- The bell cut her off.

"I'm going to be late." She pushed him out of her way to proceed to class.

"Val!" Tucker called out, but she pretended that she didn't hear him.

* * *

Cassie struggled with her thoughts. She hated to admit it, but Paulina was right. She did deserve Danny. He had liked her before Sam had come into the picture. She always wondered what things would be like if they had started going out. She carefully checked if anyone she knew was around. She cringed when her gaze caught sight of Danny and Sam in a tight embrace. She slipped unnoticed into the bathroom where Paulina's minions had thrown her into earlier. Paulina was already there re-applying her lip gloss.

'Forgive me Danny, but it is your own good.'

"What do you want me to do?" Paulina's simmering lips pursed into a smug smile.

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Wait." Cassie's words seemed to get stuck in her throat.

"Danny…he won't get hurt or anything right?" This was wrong on so many levels; she was working with the enemy. She just saw Paulina smile.

'It's just a one time thing.' She reminded herself.

'After Danny and I get together, things will go back to normal.'

"No, of course not." What Cassie failed to notice was Paulina's hand slip behind her back twisting two fingers across one another.

"I'm in." Cassie said.

"Good, we'll keep in touch." Cassie exited the bathroom with a smile on her face. All her thoughts focusing on Danny; Danny and her as boyfriend and girlfriend. A sudden force hit her shoulder causing her to drop all of her books. She grumbled as she dropped to her knees to retrieve them.

"Here let me help you." She didn't recognize the voice. Her eyes scanned his white and black tennis shoes. She let her eyes wander upwards to his blue jeans and his black shirt. She wanted to look away when she way his muscles were seeable through the shirt. She had to keep herself together when her eyes saw the face of the boy. His brunette hair was messy and yet somehow looked complete organized. His skin had been sun-kissed, but what make her loose her breath the most was his icy blue eyes. His eyes were the kind that she could get lost in, just like a certain friend of hers. But right now, Danny was one of the furthest things from her mind.

* * *

**RGT- Ok, before you start leaping for joy, let me assure you, Cassie doesn't get over Danny that quickly. You'll learn more about him in the next chapter. Which will be interesting. So review if you want me to continue and write the next chapter faster. No teasers this time, but there will be the next time I update.**

**Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	5. Chapter 5 Not What it Seems

**Hey, everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I would like to thank giggleaid for their review...even if I don't think the cheese idea will work...it's just weird, but I mean that in a good way. This chapter is kind of short...I don't know why it is, it just ended up that way. It's a filler chapter setting up for chapter 7...**

**I would like to deadicate this chapter to ****CharmedNightSkye**** , who reviewed first, as well as Eylse (Sleep Warrior) as always. (BTW Eylse, I need to talk to you for future chapters...so expect an email soon.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just Justin, who I swear is not a Mary Sue, he has flaws which will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Note: The break lines are not working, don't know why. So I have things like JCJCJC, DSDSDS, and TVTVTVVTVT, and things like that. I miss the break lines already.  
**

**Chapter 5: Not What It Seems**

Tucker wandered through the halls wondering where his secret girlfriend was. He saw Danny and Sam walking towards him hand in hand.

"Danny, Sam, have you seen Cassie?" Both teens shook their heads. Danny arched his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well…I um." Tucker hadn't had a lie ready to tell Danny.

"He has to copy her history notes." Sam blurted out. Tucker silently thanked Sam.

"If you need to copy the notes, just use mine." Tucker looked to Sam again for help, and once again she came to the rescue.

"But Danny, your notes are difficult to read." She teased.

"Just let him find Cassie." She smiled at him. It was a special smile that told Tucker that his secret was safe with her.

"I think I saw her near Lancer's class."  
"Thanks Sam." And with that, he left the couple who were heading to lunch.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDDSDDSDDSDS**

Both Cassie and the boy was finishing picking up Cassie's papers. Their hands went out to grab the last paper, as their hands touched she blushed and pulled away.

"I'm Justin." The two teens stood themselves up.

"Cassie." There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?" Cassie asked lamely.

"Yeah, I just transferred from…out of town." He finished quickly.

"So how do you like Casper High?"

"It's better than where I used to attend. My brother used to attend here though."

"So I take it he's in college now?" Cassie asked trying to make conversation. Justin shook his head.

"He's dead. He died in a car accident three years ago."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"It's ok." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Could you show me around?"

"Ok." Cassie answered pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

**JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC**

Tucker rounded the corner. His eyes caught the sight of Cassie walking with another guy. He tried to keep his cool; he really did.

'Maybe he needs her for help with homework.' But despite his effort, he felt his blood boil with jealously. How dare he was hanging around his Cassie.

"Tucker, are you ok?" Val's concern voice flooded his thoughts.

"What?" His head snapped back to reality of Val standing in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She retorted. Tucker didn't respond.

"I knew I shouldn't have even bothered." She went to leave, only to be stopped by Tucker's hand on her wrist.

"Don't go." Needless to say, Val was stunned. Just Val's presence soothed him.

"Val… I need to know why you kissed me." If there was any chance that they could go out in the future; he needed to hear it.

"It meant nothing." Val bit her lip hoping he would accept the lie.

"How can a kiss mean nothing?"

"It can." She argued.

"A kiss can mean nothing." Her eyes found the ground.

"Val, we both know that kiss meant something."

"It didn't faze me at all." Val crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't tell Tucker about her crush, and that she had never forgotten about their kiss.

"So, if I kissed you, it wouldn't mean a thing." Val felt her heart speed up at his husky voice.

"No it wouldn't." Val didn't actually believe that he would do it. His lips crashed on hers. Val actually found herself kissing back. Tucker abruptly stopped and pulled away.

"That didn't mean anything." Their eyes locked for a second. The look in his eyes caused a shiver to go down her spine. He didn't say any more; he just shook his head and walked away. The instant Tucker had turned his back to her; Val's hand touched her tingling lips.

**TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV**

"Over there is the auditorium. We don't usually go in there unless there are plays or an assembly." Justin simply nodded.

"So what do you like the most so far?" She asked. He answered with a heart melting smile.

"The people are very nice here." Cassie tried to stop the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She knew he was talking about her. As they walked their hands brushed against each other's slightly. Cassie did her best to avoid eye contact.

"So…" He began, but the bell cut short the conversation.

"Time to get to class." Cassie knew that wasn't what he was going to say. She saw him look down at his schedule.

"Could you show me to the way to my class?"

"Sure." The two teens pushed their way through the halls of bustling students.

"Room 3-014." Cassie felt the need to leave before she started tripping over herself.

"Thanks…" He went to leave, but then turned back around.

"Want to know a secret?" A wide grin was spreading ear to ear as a child would smile when they knew something that you didn't. Justin didn't wait for an answer, but leaned in; his hot breath lingered tickling her ear.

"I didn't need a tour. I had one yesterday." His cheek brushed against hers as he pulled back. Cassie was left breathless. If he didn't need a tour, why did he?-

"Justin, where were you?" Dash yelled across the room. Cassie's world came crashing down as Justin ran towards the group of jocks.

"I went to the clinic." She heard him lie. She found her mouth agape. Paulina shot a slight smirk towards her. She had her exactly where she wanted her. Cassie fled the room, and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I"- She stopped herself dead cold when her eyes met Tucker's.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT**

Cassie started to wonder how much Tucker had seen when he forced her into the janitor's closet.

"Who the heck was he?"

"His name is Justin." She replied irritably.

"And what processed you to go with him? I was looking for you all lunch period."

"Nothing processed me to go with him Tucker, I wanted to." She yelled back. The room fell silent till Tucker broke it.

"I want to go public about our relationship." Tucker started to twiddle his thumbs. The color drained from her face.

"What?"

"I don't want to keep this." He grabbed her hands in his.

"A secret anymore. Justin was flirting with you."

"Relax Tucker. Don't worry about me. Don't tell anyone please…not yet." Tucker let out a long sigh.

"I can only keep this a secret for a little longer Cassie."

"Thank you Tucker." She kissed his lips briefly, but Tucker didn't feel a spark that used to be there.

"I have to get to class." She left him standing there. Tucker let her kiss sink in on her lips. Cassie was his girlfriend, so why was Val's kiss the only thing running through his mind.

**CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ**

Cassie slowly walked home allowing all her thoughts to collect in her mind. Tucker was over-reacting. Justin wasn't flirting was he? Tucker's words ran through her mind.

"I don't want to keep this a secret anymore." Fear had ran through her blood when he had said that. The thought of Danny finding out that she was dating Tucker, would be horrifying. It would ruin her friendship, and all of her chances with him. She couldn't imagine a life without him being her friend. And then there was Justin. The mysterious prep that had befriended her. She couldn't figure him out. When he was with her, he acted normal, but when Dash found him; he acted like she wasn't there. She could have sworn she saw him grimace when he heard his name being called. Did that mean he didn't want to be found? But if he truly wanted to stay with her, why didn't he just blow Dash off. Justin had been sending her mixed signals.

'I can't like him. I like Danny.' But the more she tried to think of Danny, the more Justin entered her mind. Sam's mom broke through the broken record running in her thoughts.

"Cassie honey." She hated it when she called her that. It was her way of trying to "fit" her into the family where she didn't belong. It wasn't till then that she saw that they had company. Cassie noticed a concern look on Mrs. Manson's features.

"Cassie, you have company." Pam finished before clasping her hands together trying her best to smile.

"I think I'd better leave you two so you can talk." Without any mention of whom the other woman was, Mrs. Manson left the room. The lady stood herself up.

The first thing Cassie noticed was the women's green eyes.

"It's been so long." She heard the women utter. The stranger paused avoiding eye contact with the teenaged girl.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions for me." Cassie crossed her arms.

"Let's start with who the heck are you?" She replied icily.

"You don't recognize me do you...Cassie, I'm your mother." Cassie's world fell apart for the second time that day. She did the only thing her mind and feet would let her; she ran.

End Chapter.

**I know I'm evil. I left with a big cliffie. If you review, I'll be nice. FOR anyone reading MY Princess, I apologize deeply for not updating. I lost the second half, and am currently re-writing it for you guys. For anyone who wants to help me out, go to my profile and pick out your two top choices of stories you want me to write after this is done. I will do anything except A Phantom's Eyes. I'm thinking of doing senior year: His Eyes (Sam's pov)/Her Eyes(Danny's pov.) series, but I'm not sure. Because the chapter is short, I bring you. SPOILERS! Lots and lots of spoilers. Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**

**Sneak peek:**

**-…. "Sam, we want to talk to you."  
"There's nothing to talk about." She snapped.  
"Sam, we want you back with us."…..**

**-…. "You got in? That's great!" She gave him a tight hug. He didn't hug back. Sam pulled away.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"You're not going with me are you?"….**

**-…. Sam fell to her knees trying to ignore the pain. It had never hurt before, why now?**

**"What is wrong with me?"**

**"I can tell you that." A ghostly voice answered. ….**

**-…. "Is everything set?" Paulina asked quietly.**

**"They won't know what hit them." Cassie answered…..**

**-….She hesitantly reached out for the object and clung it her chest. They won't miss it. She would just keep it, till they had use for it, but then again, did the rich have use for anything? ...**

**-… "Sam, you know you can tell me anything right?" The girl nodded trying to avoid his eyes.**

**"Yes." She answered.**

**'But this is something I can't tell you…at least not yet.'**

**-…. He smiled at her. She smiled back getting lost in his blue eyes. He fled out his hand to Sam.**

**"Hi, I'm Justin." Besides the times with Danny, Sam for the first time felt butterflies in her stomach. ….**


	6. Chapter 6 Ghostly Visitor

**It's been way to long since I've update. I'm so sorry guys. It was partly because I had a writer's block, (which was I overcame thanks to Eylse) and just a busy shedule in general. So then, again I am sorry. I worked really hard on this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or realating characters**.

* * *

Paulina watched Sam pass by her in the halls. A wide smirk fell upon the girl's lips. Soon everything would be back to normal. Sam eye's flickered back to her company, but said nothing, but she did start to feel nervous when Star and a handful of other girls joined Paulina. She was so focused on them; it came as a surprise when she ran into Kwan. She was surrounded before she could do anything.

"Sam." Paulina forced on a smile.

"Paulina." She sneered. Paulina's mouth formed an O as her hands came above her chest.

"No need for that. You're among friends."

"Yeah, some friends. The kind that could care less about each other. The kind that lies, selfish"- Paulina noticed a few girls glance at one another. She had to do something fast, before other girls left her side as well.

"I'll be blunt. We want you back."

"I'm not interested." Sam snapped at the girl. She managed to push her way through the group of girls to the nearest escape.

"You belong with us." Sam stopped in her tracts letting her words sink in. She didn't even answer. She couldn't. She walked away as fast as she could from the group. She wasn't like them. She wasn't shallow.

'I do care about my friends.'

But despite her own input, she still had Paulina's words running through her head.

"You belong with us, you belong with us.'

* * *

Sam tried to smile as she waited for "Danny Phantom" to take her to Danny Fenton's house to study. A cold rush ran down her spine. She felt a hand on her shoulder and another wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on tight." His husky voice whispered in her ear. She smiled as he turned her invisible.

"That's one way to greet your girlfriend." In response he just held her tighter.

"I just couldn't help myself. Sharing you with all those people." Sam rolled her eyes at him before he landed in an alley way nearby his house. He slid his arm off her shoulder down to her waist. Their foreheads rested against each others.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." He pulled her into an embrace.

"Have you felt anything lately?" His hot breath tickled her ear. She pulled back.

"A small one, right before you picked me up." She confessed. A solicitous look crossed over his face. It had been two weeks, and he still didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Tell me the next time it happens." Sam nodded.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand as they walked to his house.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please." Danny winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam rolled her eyes as she followed him into the kitchen. No more than two minutes later Jazz ran into the room.

"I knew you could do it."

"Jazz what are you doing here?" Danny had not expected to see Jazz for another couple weeks, maybe even months.

"Can I come see my baby brother on my break?"

"Sure, but I didn't expect to see you." She embraced him.

"Congrats. I'm so proud of you."

"What are you talking about?" Jazz pulled away from him.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" He insisted.

"You"-

"Danny. I'm so proud of you." Maddie embraced Danny tightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We got the letter today. You got into Amity Park University!" Right as the words came out of her mouth. Danny's world seemed to have stopped. It wasn't till then that Maddie noticed Sam sitting there.

"Oh Sam, I didn't know you were here." The room fell dead silent. She pulled away from Danny. Sam tried to smile, she really did, but she just couldn't.

"Congratulations." Maddie nudged Jazz out of the room before she could protest.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." The two just stood in silence.

"You're not coming with me, are you?" Sam said nothing. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. Ever since he found out about Harvard, he had been telling her to go, but now…

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered to him. It was his choice, and he knew it. He gently pulled away from their embrace to plant a light kiss on her lips. His hot breath teased her as it simply lingered on her face.

"You should go." He smiled lovingly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She felt like he was just saying that to be supportive. In reality he was just being supportive, he wanted more than anything for her to stay with him, but she couldn't know that. He was being selfish he made her stay.

"Yes." He kissed her lips again.

"Come on, let's go study, I can't afford to fail Melinda's class." With that, the two walked hand in hand upstairs. Danny grabbed his textbook off the desk. His thumbs flipped through the pages.

"Chapter 18." History wasn't his best subject. He didn't care what happened in the past, but more about his future. The study session barely began before a blue wisp fell out of his mouth. A slight shiver ran down her spine. Fear ran through her body.

"Danny."-

"I'll be right back, I promise." He disappeared before she could say anymore. His name escaped her lips once more before her eyes fell to the floor. Another shiver ran up and down her spine more noticeable this time. Along with the shiver, pain endured. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she could do nothing about it. She cursed under her breath.

"Why is this happening?" She felt her breath getting cut off.

"What is wrong with me?" She called out Danny's name.

"Danny." No one answered. She felt completely alone.

"Danny." She called out again. He didn't come. She felt her vision blurring with tears.

"Danny." She felt the pain suddenly stop, and her vision faded for a few seconds. Her eyes fluttered open to a voice.

"Hello Sam."

"Who are you?" She asked to weak to do anything about it.

"A friend." A ghost like figure stepped towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She scooted back almost as if she was frightened.

"No need to be scared. I am here to help you." He shook his head gently.

"You can't control it, can you?" Sam's eyes went wide.

"You- you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, I do." His fingers reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched.

"We'll talk later, and Sam…" The ghostly voice started to fade.

"If I am to help you, no one must know about me."

"Why?" His fingers pressed against her lips.

"I will see you again soon Sam." He removed his fingers. Sam felt the feeling rush again and again rushing up her back. He faded away.

"Remember, no one." Her fingers strayed up to her lips which turned up into a small smile. She would finally find out what was wrong with and her, and then-

"Sam." Sam hit the reality of a very worried Danny standing in front of her.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're pale. Sam, what"-

"I have to go." She stood herself grabbing her book bag.

"Sam?" Danny called after her.

"Love you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Sam." BAM. The door slammed. Danny stared at the closed door not bothering to go after her.

'What was that about?' Sam wasn't acting like she normality did. It almost seemed like she was hiding something from him. The color fell from his face. What if a ghost overshadowed her or worse hurt her when he was away. Sam would never keep something from him, would she? Whatever she was hiding, he would find out; he would make sure of it.

* * *

"Hello?" Cassie yelled out to the empty house. She heard no footsteps.

'It must be the servants' day off.' She thought. She had the house all to herself. She should have gone to Danny's house to study, but if she had gone, she would have cringed at Danny and Sam flirting. A music box in the corner caught her eye. She had to admit it was very beautiful. The gold outlined the box with different patterns. Cassie opened the box slowly as the music played quietly in the background. She recognized the song that her mother used to sing when she was very little. Her head started to feel dizzy from confusion with that lady showing up earlier.

'She was not my mother.' She was about to close the box, when a necklace caught her eye. She entangled it into her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Out of fear and the feeling of surprise she quickly shut the box, not putting the necklace.

"Nothing." She avoided his piercing eyes. The old man's glare scared her. Mr. Ginning spoke

"Your mother sent me to check up on you."

"She's not my mother." Cassie growled.

'No one is.' Mr. Ginning didn't comment on her words, but merely changed the subject.

"Is Joey around?" As if on cue, Joey walked in through the door, when his eyes landed on Mr. Ginning, a large grin formed on his lips.

"Grandpa!" He ran and hugged Mr. Ginning's waist. IN return he laughed. Cassie scowled. Mr. Ginning was not their grandpa, nor would he ever be their grandpa.

"Grandpa, can I have some ice cream?" The old man let out a chuckle.

"I don't think your mother would approve of that" A twinge of guilt ran through him as he saw Joey's face fall. He smiled.

"But she's not here to stop you. Let's go down to the kitchen." Joey jumped up.

"Yeah!" He took off towards the kitchen. Mr. Ginnings stood up from his bent position.

"I guess I have a date with the kitchen." Cassie didn't move.

"Are you coming?" Cassie found herself under the gaze of Mr. Ginnning. There was something that she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I'm going to go do my homework." She turned harshly and walked to her room. The old man let out a sigh.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He heard the door opened and shut for the third time that day.

"Mr. Ginning. I didn't know you were going to be here." The elderly man didn't move his gaze from where Cassie had exited.

"Is something wrong?" He stood there for a mere second not answering, and then turned to Sam, adjusting his mood.

"Everything is fine." He smiled.

"Except I have a date with some ice cream with Joey, and I'm late. Care to join us?" Sam tongue licked over her dry lips. Some ice cream would be nice.

"I don't mind if I do."

* * *

Cassie clutched the object tighter in her palm when she heard the fading footsteps. There was something about that old man that scared her inside.

'Where's John when you need him.' She hadn't seen him in nearly two years. When she had asked about him that day two years ago, they said everything would be alright. They lied; she never saw him again. She sometimes wondered what ever happened to him. Her grip on the necklace weakened. They wouldn't miss it. She would just keep it till they had use for it; but then again, did the rich have use for anything? These people would never be her family. She wasn't like them, and everyone knew it.

* * *

Joey licked his spoon clean.

"That was good." Sam smiled at the boy. She had never seen someone take in so much ice cream that fast…except Tucker, but he didn't count. Some thing troubled her though; it was the look in Mr. Ginning's eyes. He was troubled by something. Before she could pull him aside to talk about it, a small chilly sensation ran down her back. Her face drained of color. Mr. Ginning seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Sam, is something wrong?" She stood herself up.

"No, nothing. I'm going to my room." She left before anyone could protest. Pain started to take over her body as the chills started to get bigger and bigger.

'I have to get to my room.' Relief fought its way through the pain as she closed her door, and collapsed to the floor. One last big chill drove down her spine before everything fell still.

"Hello Sam." She recognized that voice; it was the voice from earlier.

"You're here." Sam's eyes scanned him over. Usually she would be afraid if any ghost besides Danny approached her, but for some reason the fact was that this ghost didn't scare her. He seemed harmless. The ghost offered a smile.

"Something wonderful is happening to you Sam."

"What's so wonderful about pain?" What kind of twisted ghost was he anyway? The ghost just let out a laugh.

"The pain is only there until you learn how to control it. After all, humans aren't suppose to have ghost senses."

"Wh-what?" She glanced down at her hands.

"I don't understand."

"Some things aren't meant to be understood."

"How."- She was still at a loss of words.

"Your ghost sense is there to protect you, not to hurt you. I can help you control it." He glanced carefully.

"What is it protecting me from?"

"I have to go now." His form started to fade.

"Wait, how do you know this, what do you"- The ghost was gone.

"Know this." Another chill rolled down her spine.

"I have a ghost sense." She whispered to herself, trying to take this all in.

The room temperature dropped.

"Danny."

"Sam." Danny Phantom materialized in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was worried about you. You left in such a hurry… I thought"- His voice faded and Sam didn't answer, and it worried Danny.

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything right? It's not good to keep things bottled up. I won't get mad. I'll"-

"I know Danny. I'm not hiding anything." His thumb stroked her cheek.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. What happened when I went to go fight that ghost?"

"Nothing- Nothing happened." There was an awkward silence.

"Danny…"

"I decided I'm going to Harvard." There was no turning back now.

* * *

Cassie did actually start her homework. She had finished Mrs. Collins math homework, and was just about to start on her English homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ley's hurry this up."

"Why, afraid someone might see you." Cassie remarked. Paulina ignored her comment.

"Do you have everything in place?"

"Don't break a nail about it. Yes, everything is perfect."

"They won't know what hit them."

"You mean Sam won't know what hit her."

"Oh, of course. That's what I meant. We start tomorrow." Cassie heard the phone click. She knew Paulina was planning something, whatever it was; she would turn it back on her if it hurt Danny.

* * *

"What?" Sam's eyes found the floor.

"I decided to take Mr. Ginning's advice.

"That's great." He intertwined his fingers with hers. Inside though, Danny felt like he had died. Sam was going, and wouldn't come back in a long time, or maybe she wouldn't come back at all.

"What is going to happen to us?" He could barley get the words out. Sam forced herself to look into Danny's ocean eyes.

"Mr. Ginning said that even if we are apart, we can still make this work." The room fell silent again.

"I want this to work." She whispered. Danny embraced her, his hot breath tingled her ear.

"Mr. Ginning is a wise man."

"Are you ok about this?" Danny took a breath, and took the plunge.

"Yes." Sam didn't relax. She knew him too well. He was lying. He really didn't want her to go.

"Danny." Danny opened his mouth, but once again a blue wisp escaped from his mouth. Sam felt a chill go down her spine.

"I'm going to"- Danny gritted his teeth. He was going to hurt whatever ghost it was for ruining his moment with Sam.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He kissed his lips quickly before transforming. Sam felt another shiver that ran down her spine. Without another word, the ghost boy disappeared.

'I know I can tell you anything, but this is something I can't…at least not yet.'

* * *

The next morning came sooner than anyone wanted it to. Cassie and Sam drove to school quietly without saying a word to one another. Sam walked up to her locker to get some books. As she turned some jerk ran through the hallway knocking Sam's books to the ground.

"I'll help you with that."

"No, it's fine." Sam pushed fallen stands of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." It wasn't till then that she noticed the boy standing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Justin."

"I'm Sam." What made Sam nervous, was that she felt the butterflies in her stomach. That was the first time she felt that besides with Danny, and it scared her.

* * *

**A.N.- Ok I know the fact that Sam having a ghost sense is corny, but it will be so much fun to write. Don't give up on the story just because of that. No spoilers this time... even though I thank all the people who send reviews because of that. If you look on my profile there are three new sotry ideas, that I'm dying to write. I will update sooner next chapter.**

**-RGT-**


	7. Chapter 7 Tainted Lips

**Wow. Another chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter... I really don't like the beginning that much, but hey maybe it's just me. I even included spoilers...Anyway Enjoy. By the way anyone reading Phantom Bride, I'm planning on posting it tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just Cassie, and Justin.**

* * *

Sam licked her chapped lips. She was trying not to act as nervous as she thought she was.

"So are you new here?" The tension in the air was thick. Sam, for once didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah, last week." He answered awkwardly.

"Lucky you." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. Justin looked over Sam taking in every curve in her body.

"Yeah, Lucky me."

* * *

Val rounded the corner to be stopped in her tracks. The scene that was unfolding in front of her scared her. Sam was kneeling picking up her books with the assistance of a boy. A very good looking one at that. What made matters worse was she was laughing. She was sure of two things; one, it looked bad for Sam right now, and two, Danny sure wouldn't be happy when he found out. She knew that she must be cursed, because the next thing she knew, she saw Cassie and Danny walking in the direction of Sam.

* * *

"So, Sam, I was wondering." He flashed a toothy grin. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She tried to escape because she knew what he was going to ask.

"Sam, wait." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I would love to go out with you, but I can't. I'm really busy"-

"Lying now Sam, that's not a very good way to start a relationship."  
"Paulina." Sam sneered.

"Now now, that's not the way you treat your real friends." Before Sam could retort; she felt Justin's lips crash against her own.

* * *

"Danny, don't." Val pushed him back so he couldn't see Sam. She was in a state of panic. 

"Don't what?" His eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Don't uh…go down that hallway….Dash is angry and he's going to take it out on you."

"I think I can handle it." He answered.

"Something terrible is down the hallway." She warned him.

"Terrible, what could be that bad, I mean, have you tasted. Jazz's cooking?" His voice faded as he started to get a grip on what was happening. It made his blood boil, for what he saw made him sick to his stomach, betrayed, and countless other emotions that he couldn't describe. He was his girlfriend; Samantha Elizabeth Manson kissing another pair of lips besides his own.

* * *

Sam eyes were wide open as Justin continued to kiss her. She pushed back only to see Danny, Cassie and Val all watching her. Paulina glanced down at her nails. 

"That should teach you. We'll stay in touch." She sauntered out of the hallway with Justin running behind her. Terrible thoughts raced through her mind of what Danny must be thinking of her. Danny's eyes were green, he was staring intently on nothing else besides her; it scared it. How she wished she could hide. If she didn't calm him down soon, he would blow his secret.

"Danny." She ran over to him. She tried to pretend like everything is ok. He didn't even speak at first.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"What?" Sam scanned over his face trying to read it.  
"I see you kissing another guy, and you want me to pretend like everything was ok?"  
"It's not what it looks like."

"Really, it looks like a kiss to me."  
"Justin and I are just friends."  
"It didn't look like that from where I was standing." He turned his back on her.  
"You have to believe me."  
"How can I Sam, I don't know whether you're the one to kiss him or he kissed you."  
"I'm telling the truth." She pleaded.

"Then why was Paulina there with you? You know what; you actually looked like you enjoyed it."

"You're just as guilty as I am. You don't believe the truth when it's in your face, but when I ask you to tell the truth you lie straight to my face."

"When have I ever lied?" By this time, a crowd had gathered around the two.

"Guys maybe you should talk somewhere else." Val warned as she saw people starting to gather. They ignored her.

"When I asked if you really wanted for me to go to Harvard, and you looked me straight in the eyes and told me that you did want me to go. You were lying straight through your teeth." She yelled waving her hands through the air.

"Would you really have stayed?" Anger flowed through out his body.

"Maybe I would have if you said no. You should really trust me more often!"

"I do trust you."

"Then why don't you trust me about this?"

"I can't." He clenched his teeth.

"Why not?"

"I said I can't." He screamed. Maybe this was the secret she was hiding from him.

"You know why you can't? Then it wouldn't be all about you! You're a conceited, overprotective, obsessive boyfriend!" A single sound caused the fight to go silent. Sam fell to the floor. Danny loomed over her.

"Go hang out with your real friends." His eyes had turned an intense green. Sam stood herself up, eyes locking with his. She turned and walked away without even looking back. Danny's eyes returned blue when he realized what he had done, what he did. He didn't know what had happened; he had just lost control. He wanted to run after her tell her that he was sorry, that everything would be fine, to hold her tight in his arms. Cassie held him back with her arm.

"She'll only hurt you again."

'Who really hurt who?' All he could do was stand there watching the girl who he didn't even know whether she was his girlfriend still or not, walk away. He turned and started to walk away while the crowd dispersed.

'Turn back now!' His mind yelled, but he just kept walking. He would talk to Sam when she cooled off. Cassie followed him, leaving Val standing alone.

* * *

Val tried to understand everything that had just taken place. The kiss, the argument, and the slap across her face. All of it happened so fast. She hadn't even told her about Harvard. It was beyond her why Danny couldn't trust her about this, maybe she had done it before. She couldn't think of anyone besides Dash, and Sam hate Dash. Everything started to seem like it was being kept from her. She was the outcasts of the group, but then again so was Sam, so why was it that Sam knew about everything, and she didn't have so much as a clue. She needed to talk to Tucker about this. Just the thought of Tucker confused her while her lips started tingling. 

'No, I shouldn't even think like that.' She scolded herself. Tucker had a girlfriend, and Val was only a friend.

'SO is that why he kissed you?' Her mind argued.

'He didn't mean it.' She tried to reason.

'Are you sure about that?' Of course, Tucker would never cheat on his girlfriend.

'But you liked it.' Val didn't have an answer. She really needed to talk to Tucker about this.

* * *

Sam let her tears flow down her cheeks. That was one of the worst fights they had gotten into since they got together. None of the fights ever involved hitting. She never thought Danny could become abusive, especially not to her. 

"Sam." A voice weakly said behind her. What was he doing here? He started the argument with kissing her. Danny just so happened to walk by at that moment. What if he thought that she cheated on him?

"Go Away." She wiped her tears to the side with the backside of her hand.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone; especially you." She spat out the last with venom leaking out her lips.

"Just hear me out ok? I'm sorry for what I did. Paulina led me to believe you were single. She didn't tell me about your boyfriend till afterwards. I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused." He paused then continued.

"I did it, because, I kind of like you. But"- His voice faded out for a second.

"You have a boyfriend, and I respect that." He smiled causing her to feel somewhat better after his apology.

"Thanks Justin." He hugged her briefly allowing her tears to wet his shoulder.

"It will be ok Sammy." He whispered her name forming Goosebumps on her arm.

"What did you say?"

"Everything will be ok Sammy." Sammy. Only Danny could call her that.

"I have to go." She ran off.

"What about class."

"I don't care anymore."

* * *

She thought she would feel better than she did right then. As Cassie walked with Danny, she felt even worse. Of course Paulina would have used Justin somewhere in this. She had felt her stomach twist in knots and her heart break a little when Justin kissed Sam. She didn't know why, she had just met the boy, but somehow she had thought that he had liked her. Cassie felt herself go lightheaded. She was simply acting on impulse with Justin, she knew she liked Danny, but he would never see her like that, and Tucker was like a brother to her. She had found herself tangled in a web of lies that she couldn't escape from. 

"Danny, are you going to be alright?" He stopped along with her, but his eyes remained glued to the floor. Danny looked up at her and smiled. She knew he had faked it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice disappeared.

"I just have some thinking to do. I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't to be alone." She knew he was far from happy.

"Ok." She answered as she bit her lip as she watched him walk away from her down the halls. She felt her heart break. She knew that he still loved her, and if they got together she knew deep down inside that he wouldn't love her like he loved Sam. Sure the look on Sam's face was satisfying, but Danny; he was hurt. Paulina had promised that Danny wouldn't get hurt; she had lied. Toying with Danny's broken heart was wrong; she at least knew that much. To break Sam's heart meant breaking Danny's. The horrible thought raced through her mind. What if Danny found out they had planned this. He would never forgive her. She had no excuse. She hurt her friend. She was just as bad as Paulina.

* * *

Tucker hurried over to the Manson's house. He felt his stomach twist into knots. He needed to talk to her apparently. He heard that she was locking everyone out, and hadn't eaten anything. He still had the conversation in his head. 

"Tucker." He heard Val's worried voice over the phone.

_"What is it?"_

_"You need to talk to Sam."_

_"Why, what's wrong Val?"_

_"Danny and Sam had a fight today." Tucker felt his face drain of color._

_"What."_

_"It didn't end too well." Tucker sensed that there was something she wasn't telling him._

_"She skipped sixth period." That didn't sound like Sam at all._

_"Val, relax. I'll go talk to her."_

He knocked on the front door. One of the maids answered.

"Oh hello Mr. Foley."

"Is Sam home?"

"No, she isn't."

"Did Sam tell you to say that?"

"Oh no sir." She shook her head, but pointed upstairs and smiled.

"You are a good friend; I will tell her when I **see her**." She put emphases on those words before exchanging smiles and then closing the door. Tucker walked over to the nearest tree that hung over the balcony to Sam's room. He hated climbing the tree, but it was handy in special occasions. He climbed the tree not looking down for his fears of heights. He smiled to himself. Sam never locks her window. He slid his fingers under and pulled up. The room itself was dark the only light was from the window. He saw her lying on her bed.

"Sam." He said quietly not sure what kind of mood she was in.

"What do you want Foley?" She sat up and wiped away her tears.

"I came to make sure you were ok."

"How did you know I was here?" He chuckled.

"The maids can't lie." He heard her curse under her breath.

"Would you tell me what's wrong."

"You've probably heard the rumors already."

"I don't care what the rumors say. Just tell me what happened."

"Some guy picked up my books for me, and then Paulina shows up. The next change I know…he…he kissed me." She avoided eye contact while she tried to stop blushing.

"Danny picked that moment to walk by. He accused me of cheating on him even when it wasn't true, we yelled at each other, and then he...he." Tucker's eyes clouded with concern.

"He what?"

"Nothing." She didn't want to become the driving force tearing their friendship apart.

"Tell me what he did."

"He hit me." Silence endured.

"He is so dead." Tucker rolled up his sleeves.

"Tucker, don't." Their gazes locked.

"Don't hurt him please." She pleaded. Tucker nodded reluctantly.

"I won't." He hugged her and then slipped out the window.

Fin.

* * *

**A.N.- See. Wow. Lots of emotions all at once. I'm sorry for that fight in there. It did have to take place. It has a big part in the story, just like three chapter after this does. You probably won't like that either. I would like to thank Panic! i'm here for reviewing. Yeah...sorry about that. I hope I updated soon enough. I give you spoilers...as long as you review. Spoilers are at the bottom. **

**-RGT-**

Spoilers:

"She's becoming your obession, you know." Tucker warned.  
"You don't think I know that." Danny hissed.  
"You need to back off for a while, otherwise things might become dangerous for her..."

"Why do you prosist to be so annoying!" Val screamed at him. Tucker raised his voice as well.  
"Why do you have to be so confusing!" He yelled back.  
"Mabe I like confusing you. So you won't realize my real feelings!"  
"And what are your feelings."  
"If you wouldn't be so annoying, you would see I really like you!" The argument ceased after she realized what she had said.

Tucker's eye caught a glimspe of something, something gold.  
"What's that?" Cassie didn't like the way that sounded.  
"What's what?" Tucker grabbed the chain from her neck.  
"It's Danny's neckalce." He whispered before glaring at Cassie.


End file.
